1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an MRI system for visualizing the interior of a subject to be examined using a magnetic resonance phenomenon and an MRI system center.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is widely used as a method for acquiring, for example, an anatomical cross-sectional view of a human body in a noninvasive manner. The MRI allows an image having various contrasts to be acquired in accordance with variations in imaging conditions such as repetition time TR and echo time TE.
Recently, the improvement of pulse sequence has made it possible to generate an image containing functional information such as diffusion and reflux. Since these imaging steps include a step of visualizing blood vessels using MRA (magnetic resonance angiography), they can be combined to carry out an appropriate diagnosis, making their clinical value extremely great.
Pulse sequences are improving from day to day, and more useful imaging conditions and imaging procedures are produced and reported from the user side one after another. In the present exemplary embodiment, these imaging conditions and imaging procedures produced chiefly from the user side are referred to as clinical protocols.
On the other hand, there are not a few pulse sequences in which the number of imaging condition items that can freely be changed on the user side is increased several times as compared with that of several-year-old items in accordance with the maturity of MRI. As the types of pulse sequences increase, the possible variations of imaging procedures widen.
However, a great deal of expertise is needed to set the imaging conditions and imaging procedures. Thus, one who can constitute a very useful clinical protocol by effective use of a set range of the imaging conditions and imaging procedures will be limited to a very small number of doctors or technicians.
Under the present circumstances, therefore, a useful clinical protocol may neither spread nor be promoted at all.
The problem of a delay in spread or promotion is not limited to the clinical protocol. Even though a new, useful pulse sequence or application is developed, its spread sometimes makes very slow progress. Usually the sales staff makes their rounds of facilities and hospitals in order to try to put such a pulse sequence and application into widespread use. However, it takes time to make the rounds, and most pulse sequences and applications are already on sale as package software. Hospitals often hesitate to purchase such package software because it is expensive.